Forbidden Love
by Supernatural Lil Angel
Summary: Ash, a young spoilt, rude prince who has trouble sleeping one night, goes for a walk in the woods to clear his mind. Little does he know, that the walk might have changed his life. Reason: a angel named Mary Lynette.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know. I had a story like this called Changed Ways in Supernatural Form. But that didnt really fit, so I deleted it and put in Ash and Mary Lynette form. Sorry.

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a faraway land called the Lost Kingdom, a prince named Ash couldn't go to sleep.

"Servants! Come to my room immediately" Ash cried out.

If Ash was a nice, polite prince then he would have sucked it up and tried to go to sleep. And he most definitely wouldn't wake up everybody at 1'o clock in the morning. But alas, Ash was not a polite prince, he was a bit too princely: always ordering people around, treating them like they were nothing, showing no signs of respect and he was very rude. His parents were not like him at all. They were in fact the complete opposite. They were the nicest and politest rulers the kingdom had ever had. They actually treated the peasants like human beings. Heck, even if a servant needed something, they would give it to them happily and try to solve their problems. This is why lots of people wanted to work for them. They had tried to reform Ash, but all had failed.

Quickly, all his personal 30 servants plus the 2 guards filed in Ash's master bedroom. The female servants took in Ash's appearance. He was 17 with dirty blonde hair cropped short. He had eyes that could change colours depending on what he was wearing. Sometimes, blue as the sea, green like jade, gray like smoked quartz or hazel like trees. Now, his eyes looked gray as he was wearing a gray t-shirt and gray sweats. You could see his muscles and abs through his t-shirt. All the female servants swooned over him, but he treated them like scum and didn't give a glance.

"I can't go to sleep! You, sing a song!" Ash commanded the frightened butler.

"Umm, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star h!" the butler sang badly.

"Stop! That was horrible! Never ever do that again." Ash interrupted and shouted

"You, dance!" Ash commanded a maid who had also feverishly fell in love with him.

"Yes, Sir! Anything for you!" the little maid agreed.

This little maid was named Melinda and she was very pretty with blonde hair and brown eyes. Melinda had weaved so many dreams of marrying the young prince. She has also written his name in her skin, cutting herself in the process. She was hopelessly in love. The maid twirled around until she crashed to the floor.

"Can neither of you do anything right?" Ash screamed. This caused Melinda to burst into tears as she couldn't do anything for the man of her dreams.

"Ash, why are you shouting?" You're waking up the whole castle." His mother, a queen named Sarah who was blonde with green eyes said sleepily as she entered his room.

"I can't go to sleep! So I asked the servants to give me some entertainment, but they are horrible." Ash answered rudely.

The queen looked around and noticed Melinda sobbing. Sarah had known that Melinda loved Ash insanely. She had found out a few weeks ago when she had seen Ash's name cut in Melinda's skin. She sighed internally and thought of what the girls of today had become: chasing after men when clearly in her time, men used to chase ladies around.

"Okay Melinda, please go fetch the cook and tell him to make some of that special soup." The queen politely ordered Melinda. The maid quickly nodded and walked from the room. She rubbed her wet eyes with her sleeve.

Love it or Hate it. REvieww


	2. Chapter 2

I don't anything except the plot...THE l.j smith does but seriously she shud make Mare and Ash meet in Strange Fat

Chapter 2

Melinda POV, but 3rd person:

_Ash…_

Melinda swiftly walked from Ash's room. As she left, she sneaked glance at Ash. The prince still looked put out.

_I have to find that dreaded cook. Ugh, but he is always trying to court me. He knows I belong to Prince Ash._

_Ash…._

Melinda had loved Ash ever since she saw him on her first day of work which was a few months ago. She knew that behind all the princely behaviour, Ash was polite and that he loved her. She was sure of that. She knew that he was hers and that she was his. That's why she had cut his name onto her body. A famous psychic had told her that if she had engraved her love's name into her body that he would belong to her forever.

She had reached to the cook's bedroom. The cook was reading a cook book on his bed. His name was Arthur. Melinda put on a serious face and knocked on the door. Arthur looked up, his blue eyes startled, his brown hair on his eyes and his glasses on the crook of his nose. He smiled a flirtatious smile. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Why, hello Lady Melinda. What services may I offer for you tonight?" Arthur smiled creepily.

"The queen wants you to make the special soup for Prince Ash." She answered coldly.

"Are you sure you don't want anything special? You know what I mean." He asked as he got up.

"Just do what you're ordered to." She sneered.

He got to the door and motioned for her to go first. She walked past him. He went after her.

"So, your so called man is having trouble sleep." Arthur said snickering stepping into line beside her.

_Why can't she let go of that guy? He doesn't even respect her. Arthur thought._

"Yes, and if you heard him, you should have come running." She countered.

"I have better stuff to do than listening to the prince's princely voice. " Arthur said as he entered the grand kitchen. Melinda rolled her eyes.

Melinda stayed at the door and waited while Arthur chopped, sliced, minced, stewed and stirred the special soup.

_He's taking too long. Ash could be dying from sleep deprivation. Melinda thought worried. _

Arthur's voice interrupted her thoughts. Melinda looked around dazed. He was holding a tray with a bowl of deliciously smelled soup with a spoon inside of it. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow waiting for her. She hastily took the tray and went on her way. Arthur stopped her with an arm and cleared his throat. Melinda looked at him coldly.

"_Now, what does he want?" Melinda thought_

"I didn't get a thank you. I mean it is in the middle of the night. You ruined my beauty sleep." Arthur asked bone-chillingly.

She widened her eyes and looked at him at disbelief. He was drawing closer. Melinda pulled back and kicked him in the leg. With a yelp of pain, he grabbed his leg. She smirked and went her way quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't anything well not yett

Chapter 3

Third Person:

After 15 minutes, Melinda came back rushing with a tray of soup. She breathed and gave the tray to Sarah.

"Here honey, have some soup." She said while ushering him the bowl.

Ash looked at his mother with one of his are you crazy-are you drunk looks. He was not going to feed himself. Sarah sighed and put the spoon to his mouth feeding him

"_What has my son grown up to be? Ordering his mother around" Sarah wondered_

Ash wrinkled his nose as the soup went down his throat. As he did that, Melinda sighed, so did all the other female servants.

_Why are these freaks sighing? They always sigh when I'm around._ Ash raised an eyebrow._ Oh, well I am that hot._

The queen chuckled as she thought "_If only a princess or a fair maiden would come into his life, it would make it all better. My son is handsome; it is only his rude behaviour that ladies don't like. All the princesses had rejected him because of his princely attitude. Well, I have to tell him straight and tell him that if he doesn't act more polite, then he is not getting the king's throne. Heck, if he even loves and even respects one of the servants, I'd marry him off that instant. One of our servants is better than one of the peasants. They know how to behave. But, if extremes, a peasant would do. _

"I'm still not sleepy." Ash contradicted with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know what else to do. Maybe, you should just lie in your bed and …count sheep." Sarah yawned. "Alone." She winked as she saw Melinda gawking at him. Melinda blushed and filed out with the other servants.

_Heck, I might as well get him married to Melinda as no one else likes him as much as she does. She'd kill herself if she didn't get married to him. Sarah thought_

Ash looked at her with another one of his are you crazy-are you drunk looks. She shrugged and kissed his forehead. Then she exited his room.

Ash looked shocked._ Why didn't they obey me! I am their prince. I wanted entertainment! _

He looked around in aghast as he saw no one around. He got out of his bed and walked out of his master bedroom. Ash looked around; no one was around, not even a soul.

_This is getting boring. I'm taking a walk outside. Ash told himself._

He walked around the castle for 30 minutes and ended up at the secret door to the outside. He walked out and first checked outside for guards. Then when he was sure he wasn't going to get caught, he walked to the secret door leading to the forest. It was a nice night, not too hot and not too cold. He looked up and saw the stars.

_Whoa, I haven't been outside for how long. I forgot how awesome the night looks. Well, not more awesome as me. Ash thought. _

He opened the secret door to the forest. He stepped into the dark forest with animals noises around him. It was very dark, but the moon was out and shining providing some light. He started walking on the pathway leading to the middle of the forest. He kicked some rocks and was playing soccer with them. When he glanced up, his breath came out in awe. The sight before him was absolutely ….he couldn't find the words to describe it. Beautiful. And then he caught sight of something that moved. He looked closely and walked forward to it. He was about 2 metres from it. It was a person. A girl perhaps. There was brown hair tumbling in beautiful curls down her back up to her forearms. He could faintly see a braid through her hair. She had a pale blue dress on. As he walked forward, he stepped on a branch. SNAP. The girl abruptly turned around and all he could see was her pretty face and her blue eyes. Beautiful.

LOL! AWW. Who do u think it is? REVIEWW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean alot to me.

Chapter 4

Mary Lynette POV

Mary Lynette was stunned at the face looking at her. _Who was he? Mary Lynette thought._

She had never seen him before. Though she never really talked to anyone in the village. She was the only child of the blacksmith of the village. Her family had wanted a boy, but they got Mary Lynette. Her family was really poor. There was barely food on the table to fill their stomachs. Her mother was a maid and worked all hours, but she was also psychic. But that was a side business, she didn't receive enough money for that. Her father was also always working. Mary Lynette never really went outside, just did chores around the house. Her only friends Lila and Teresa had gotten married and lived with their in-laws in another village. She had learnt to read and write by herself from all the time accumulated from finishing household chores. She liked to spend her time in the forest at night hunting and just listening and looking at nature's beauty. Mary Lynette was simple as simple could be.

But tonight was different. There had never been anyone else in the forest at midnight. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. So who was this guy and what was he doing here? She caught herself mesmerized in his eyes and it looked he couldn't move his eyes away from her, either. They spent the next moments just gazing at each other.

"Umm… I." Mary Lynette started.

He blinked and shook his head. Mary Lynette finally noticed his other features. He had dirty blonde hair cropped short and gray eyes. He was handsome. She gulped. She had never had any experience with boys before, well except when she went for errands around the house and had to talk to boys to get her groceries. She involuntarily took a step back. The boy's face changed from awe to confusion to sadness.

"I…" The boy started.

_Wow, none of us are able to finish sentences. She thought_

She waited. The boy attempted to make a sentence again. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I just umm…. Now you can say sorry to me." He commanded in a princely voice.

She blinked. What?

"Excuse me?" She countered.

He gulped. "You are excused." He said politely.

She widened her eyes. "Who do you think you are!" She shouted.

_Wow, I'm never like this. But who does this guy think he is? She thought_

Ash's POV:

_Wow…She's beautiful._

As the light dawned on them, he could make out that her hair was a pretty brown. Not too dark, not too light. Then his gaze went to her eyes. They were a nice gray.

_Wait. What? I thought her eyes were blue. He thought._

His gaze went to her lips. They were a pale pink. They looked full and luscious. He felt the urge to kiss her. Then his gaze went back to her eyes. They were now a greenish-gray. Her eyes bore into his. And he didn't have the will-power to pull away. _Beautiful. Wow, I'm using that word a lot. But that's the only the polite way to describe the girl. He chuckled internally. _The next few moments, he spent it gazing at her. He wouldn't have it either way. He got lost in her eyes. He snapped back to reality when the girl tried to say something.

"Umm…I." the girl started.

He blinked. _Wow, she has a breathtaking voice, too. _

He didn't respond as he was memorizing the girl's voice. And then he saw her take a step behind. _Where is she going? Ash thought._ She was taking a step away from him.

_Wait….No! I have to make her stay. Ash vowed._

"Umm..I." Ash started.

_I don't know what to say. Well, at least she stopped. Hey, you're a Prince. You can charm anyone. Just talk princely. That's what makes all the girls swoon over you. Ash thought._ He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I just umm… Now you can say sorry to me." Ash said

_Hey, that came out great. Better than I expected. I mean, at least I didn't stutter. _

He waited for her to fall all over him.

"Excuse me?" The pretty girl asked with a hint of anger.

Ash decided to go with the princely attitude.

"You are excused." He said politely.

Ash saw a shocked look on her face. _Yes, she's in love with me. Ash cheered internally. _

"Who do you think you are!" her pretty voice shouted at him.

_Wait, what….._

_Reviewwww._


	5. Chapter 5

Happy NEW YEAR!

Chapter 5

Ash POV (third Person)

They were standing two feet away from each other. The girl was glaring at Ash. Ash was looking warily at the girl.

" Umm…What did I do?" Ash broke the silence.

"You are so rude!" the girl shouted at him. "You don't know even know my name, and yet you're acting like you own me and am a prince."

Ash started to interrupt to tell her that he infact was a prince.

But, the girl didn't let him start. "I hate people who act like that; who think the world revolves around them. Well, it doesn't!"

_Wait, she doesn't know I'm a prince. Hey, I also don't know her name or what she is. I have to ask her name. She doesn't like people that are not polite or are self-absorbed. Ash thought. Okay, maybe he was self- absorbed. But he was a prince. But I can change for her. _

Then out of frustration, Mary Lynette kicked him in the shins.

Ash yelled. "OWWW."

Then when the pain decreased, Ash looked up and, he noticed that the girl was turning to leave.

"_Stupid nice eyes, handsome boy." Mary Lynette thought. I'm going to go hunt somewhere else. _

His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't let her go away. _Be nice. Be polite. Ash commanded himself_. His hand automatically reached out to grab her delicate wrist. _Wow, her skin feels nice. Ash thought._

_What the…Mary Lynette thought. _She looked back and saw the boy's hand holding onto hers. Then she looked at the boy's face. There was nothing but sadness appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just umm. I never had the experience of talking to girls, especially beautiful ones." The boy ran the other hand through his hair.

_I'm beautiful to him. Mary Lynette thought_

"And you're right. I don't even know your name. I'm Ash." He smiled sheepishly.

The girl smiled a small smile. "Umm. I'm Mary Lynette."

_Mary Lynette. Ash thought. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Like an angel._

"Your name really suits you." Ash stated.

"Huh?" Mary Lynette said confused. _What does he mean?_

Ash chuckled. "I mean, Mary Lynette. Your name, doesn't it mean Angel? Well, you're an angel to me. Are you real because if I'm dreaming, then I don't want to wake up. You're so beautiful. You know what I think? I think if I close my eyes, you'll disappear." Ash babbled on not knowing what he was saying.

"Ah, I'm umm not an angel. I'm real and human. Umm, thank you."Mary Lynette blabbered. Then she looked at Ash's hand around her wrist. She felt a flutter inside her. Her heart, perhaps.

Ash looked at where Mary Lynette was staring at. Oh, his hand around her wrist. Maybe she didn't like it. He let her hand go reluctantly.

Mary Lynette looked at Ash, then with a confused expression. _Why did he let go?_

Ash met her gaze. Neither of them had the will power to look away. His gray eyes were locked with her green ones. Ash noticed that Mary Lynette's eyes changed often. First they were blue like the sky, then gray like smoke and now it was green as grass.

Suddenly, a bird chirping broke their gaze.

Ash blinked and then looked around. He could see some light from the sun. _Oh, no I have to get back to the castle. No, I don't want to go. I want to stay here and stay with my angel. Forever. _

Mary Lynette also looked around dazed. Then she noticed where Ash's gaze was. Towards the sun.

_Oh my gosh, I have to get back. Mom and dad are going to kill me. They don't know I'm out. But…._

Mary Lynette stepped back. Ash noticed this out of the corner of his eye and looked toward her. Her heart fluttered madly. She found her voice.

"Umm.. I have to go." Mary Lynette said uncertainly.

_No…Ash thought_

Mary Lynette looked at Ash's eyes and sensed the denial in them.

"Will I see you again?" Ash asked hopefully.

_He wants to see me again. Mary Lynette cheered internally._

"I come every night." Mary Lynette answered happily.

"Then I'll be here every night. I never want to let you go, Angel. Oh, and I promise not to be rude ever again. It's just that I haven't had any experience with girls and yea." Ash babbled on.

"Angel?" Mary Lynette asked with an amused expression.

"Oh, well you're like my angel. And you're name is like Angel. But, it's Mary Lynette. An." Ash reasoned but was cut off by Mary Lynette.

"I like it. Umm, thanks for promising. It means a lot of me. You know people will respect you a lot more if you act nice to them and you'll notice a lot of other stuff you didn't know before. I'll guess I'll see you tonight." Mary Lynette stated.

Ash smiled and nodded.

Mary Lynette turned and left. She looked back and waved at Ash. Ash's heart raced.

_She likes me. Ash thought_

Ash waved back. Mary Lynette's heart fluttered.

_I think I like him or maybe even love. Mary Lynette thought. _

With that, she disappeared into the trees.

Ash, satisfied also ran to the secret door to the castle.

_I Love her. And I'll fulfill my promise. Ash thought. _

_REvieww_


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year! Thnxx for the reviews.. I really appreciated

GoddessIncarnet: Mare's human. She just hunts to provide food for her family. Boys usually hunt in their family. But, since she's an only child in her family and girls aren't supposed to hunt, she hunts secretively.

Chapter 6

Ash POV

Third Person

_I have to get back or everyone will wonder where I went. Ash thought._

He ran across the garden as fast and stealthily as he could. He reached the door to the castle. Ash looked around to make sure that nobody was watching. He pulled open the door quietly. He tiptoed in, closed the door and tiptoed to his room. Ash crawled back into his bed. He pulled the covers over him and lay there thinking about the beautiful angel he met. He couldn't wait to meet her again. A hard knock interrupted his thoughts. The butler shuffled in silently. Ash was about to scream at him for interrupting him, but then he remembered his promise to his angel.

"Sorry Sir, but the queen asked me to check on you. Did you sleep well?" The butler asked warily.

"Why, yes I did sleep well. Thank you for asking. Is everyone up yet?" Ash asked nicely

The butler stared at the young prince with widened eyes. Ash could literally hear him thinking about what happened to him and where the real prince was. He chuckled internally.

"O-o-kay Sir. I will convey the message. Are you feeling okay?" He asked with a confused expression.

Ash laughed. "Yes, I am. I'm feeling just peachy. When is breakfast?"

The butler replied "As soon as the queen gets up."

"Oh, she's not up yet. Usually she's up before this." Ash wondered out loud.

"Well, the queen didn't get her 8 hours of sleep. Umm.." The butler trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my behaviour last night. I couldn't sleep properly. Well, I'm going to get changed now. Please call me when breakfast is ready. I thinks it's either Tim or Timothy or Tom, right? " Ash finished and smiled. This was kind of hard for him, but his inspiration was His Mary Lynette.

"S-sure thing, Prince Ash. Yes, it's Tom." The butler stuttered and left the room.

He sighed and went to his bathroom to get ready.

Tom POV

_What is wrong with the Prince? Usually, he's all rude. I think he is playing a practical joke on the castle. Is it April fool's Day. No, that was last month. Is it Backwards Day? No, that's next month. What happened to him? Maybe it's an imposter. But he knows what happened yesterday. Nobody but castle members know about that little fiasco. _

His thoughts were interrupted by bumping into one of the maids. Melinda. Oh, the one that was hopelessly in love with the Prince. She looked at him with a mad expression and then lightened up.

_Tom just came from Ash's room. I want to see if he's alright. I just want to see him. Melinda thought. _

"Oh, Hello Tom. How do you do this fine morning? You just came from the Prince's room. Does he need anything?" She babbled.

_I might as well tell her to get his clothes. Else, she's going to bother me all day long. She's just looking for an excuse to get into his room. This love thing I will never understand. Well, this might be her lucky day. Tom thought_

"He just went to shower. You could get his clothes for him." Tom suggested. Melinda smiled and went her way.

"You're welcome?" He asked to no one.

_Well, that was rude._

Melinda Pov

_Ash….._

Melinda walked to Ash's room. She opened the door and walked in. She went to his closet. Melinda took out a green shirt, a black jacket and a pair of jeans. These were his favourites. She laid them on the bed as soon as Ash came out of the bathroom in his gray sweats and gray t-shirt. She whirled around. Her heartbeat caught up in an instant. Ash was standing there with a confused expression on his face looking as handsome as ever.

_What is she doing here? I think she's a servant. There's a door. Isn't she supposed to knock? I should yell at her. No, I will keep my promise. Ash thought._

_What happened? Is he alright? Melinda thought._

"What are you doing here? Um… Matilda or um Melinda. Yea, Melinda." Ash remembered.

_He isn't screaming at me. What! He likes me! Finally! Yes! Melinda thought._

"Umm. You're r-right it's uh Melinda. I-I came here t-to give y-you your c-clothes." Melinda stuttered.

_He knows my name. He notices me. He is being nice to me. He likes me. He realizes it and he loves me. Melinda thought_

"Thanks. Hey, those are my favourite. " Ash thanked her.

_Why is she stuttering? Ash thought. _

_He Loves ME! Melinda mentally screamed._

Then Ash noticed Melinda's arm which had his name cut into it.

_What the Hell! Ash wondered._

Melinda followed Ash's gaze to her arm. Then she realized what he was looking at. His name in her arm.

_He's going to kiss me. He realizes what I do for him. Melinda believed._

"If I may ask, why is my name engraved in your arm?" Ash said politely but angrily.

"I love you. I always have and always will. And a famous psychic told me that if I engraved my love's name into my skin, then you would belong to me forever." Melinda stated

Ash widened his eyes.

_People actually do that for their loves. Should I do it? I'll ask Mary Lynette tonight. What am I supposed to tell the servant, now? She knows that she doesn't have a chance with me. Maybe, I should offer my friendship considering she cut herself for me. Hey, we could be good friends. Just friends. Ash thought._

"Umm. Wow. I don't what to say. You cutting yourself are proof of how much you love me. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You know with the yelling and stuff. Maybe, we can be friends?" Ash stated confused. He extended his hand to the timid girl.

_I hope she doesn't cry now. What if she kills herself? Ash thought_

_Oh, he wants us to be friends first. I get it. He wants to know me better. Then he wants to marry me. Melinda thought._

She smiled and shook his hand. "I agree. Friends and if we're friends, you don't have to apologize and I don't have to say it's okay."

Ash laughed and smiled back.

_Hey, this girl is pretty cool. Ash thought, _

The whole exchange was seen by the queen, Sarah.

Sarah had come to see how Ash had slept when she saw the whole exchange. She was pleased with him but was wondering how someone could change overnight. When she heard the news from Tom, she was stupefied and wanted to see for herself. And now, it seems the rumour was real.

_Wow, my son is actually being nice. To Melinda. Maybe, he does like her. Or even love. I have to speak to the king about their marriage. Sarah thought. _

She cleared her throat and coughed.

Ash looked towards his mother in the doorway and smiled. Melinda was still staring at Ash with an awed expression. Sarah entered Ash's bedroom.

"Good Morning Ash. How was your sleep? It seems you're in a good mood today." Sarah said.

"Good Morning to you too, Mom. I slept really well. I would like to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. That was really uncalled for." Ash apologized.

"Oh honey, I'm your mother. You don't have to apologize to me. And if I may ask, why the sudden change?" Sarah replied.

"Oh, let's just say that Angels really do exist." Ash answered with a smile. "Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I have to get changed." He smiled at his mother and winked at Melinda. Melinda blinked, quickly smiled and exited. Sarah smiled and also exited.

_Wow, my son had changed. It's a miracle. He likes Melinda. I should get them married. I will have to tell the king about my suggestion. Sarah thought happily. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah POV

Sarah walked to her bedroom to find her husband on an armchair going over legal documents. He looked up and smiled at her. The king's name was Brad and he had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and he had a dirty blonde moustache. Ash was the spitting image of him with the exception of the moustache and the eyes. They had met through friends and fell in love. Sarah was initially the princess of a faraway land. Brad's father, the former king had died a few years, so Brad was crowned the king. Sarah sat in the armchair across her husband and waited.

Brad looked up and said "Do you want to say something honey?"

Sarah smiled at him and nodded "You know me well. You should see our son. The problem we were trying to solve has been resolved by itself."

"Huh?" Brad confused

"I mean, Ash is all polite now. He apologized to me for his behaviour last night and he extended a hand of friendship to Melinda." She said with a smile.

"Really? Wow. Melinda's the girl that had his name engraved in her arm. So, you're saying he likes her. And you want them to get married." Brad summarized.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Sarah smiled timidly.

"I'll think about it. Since Ash is improved, we should take him to the meeting with the villagers today." Brad suggested.

"Yes, we should ask him at breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, you should eat before you read the property papers." Sarah replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Shall we?" The handsome king got up and offered his arm to his wife. The queen got up and took her husband's arm. They exited their room to go to the dinner hall.

Third Person POV

Brad sat at the front of the long 20 person table. Beside him, Sarah sat waiting for her son. All the maids and servants who worked the day shift sat down along the table as well. They were all waiting for Prince Ash. Then Ash finally arrived. His dirty blonde was combed perfectly and his eyes were a light green like moss. He was wearing the clothes set out by Melinda- a green shirt, a black jacket and a pair of jeans. Melinda beamed from where she was sitting- in the chair right beside Ash's place. Melinda knew that this seat was meant for the prince's wife. Ash sat down in his seat and smiled at Melinda. In return, Melinda fluttered her eyes. Brad cleared his throat.

"Hello Ash. How was your night?" Brad asked.

"Awesome. Your's?" Ash replied.

Brad blinked.

_Wow. Ash has changed. That's a miracle. Every time I had asked him how his night was, he would scream. Wow. Brad thought._

"It was splendid. Thank you. Everybody may start their breakfast." Brad commanded.

With that everybody at the table commenced eating. When Brad was done, he looked toward Ash. Ash was eating whilst talking with Melinda. All the servants at the table were trying very hard to control their expressions. Even the cook, Arthur while serving gave the pair murderous glances. The king coughed and all heads turned his way.

"Ash, would you like to go to the meeting with one of the villagers?" Brad asked.

"Sure. I've never been to one." Ash answered.

"Good. Son, I just want to tell I'm happy with the change in you. I remember when I asked before, you would object to it. But, now, I don't know what happened and I don't know. All I know whatever it is, it was good." Brad sighed after finishing his speech.

Sarah smiled at her husband.

Ash widened his eyes. _Wow, maybe my angel was right. Everybody likes the change in me. Mary Lynette made me see some stuff I didn't see before. _

Sarah smiled at her son and said. "Ash, we will be leaving in a few minutes. Please go to the carriage while your father and I get ready."

"Sure." He got up and walked about a foot away when he forgot something or someone. "Melinda, you coming?"

Melinda widened her eyes and quickly nodded.

_Ash couldn't help but think what a great friend Melinda was. Even though she loved him. But besides that, she was a great person and also funny. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As they walked to the coach, they asked each other questions about themselves.

Ash started. "Soo, what is your favourite colour? I mean, aren't friends supposed to know stuff about eachother."

_I have to also ask my Angel questions too. I mean I love her. Ash thought._

"Yeah, you're right. It is yellow. And yours is?" Melinda smiled and answered.

"It was green. But now I think it is electric blue, jade green and smoky gray." Ash answered thinking of Mary Lynette's eyes.

"Wow. That is a lot of descriptive colours. What is your favourite food?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know. I think I like chicken wings. How about you?" Ash asked.

"I like pasta. Oh, we're here. I'm going to my carriage right now. We can continue this later. If that is alright is with you." Melinda looked at Ash for his answer.

"Yeah, sure. Why can't you come in my carriage?" Ash asked respectfully.

_He wants to sit with me. Melinda mentally cheered._

"Umm. S-s-servants a-and rulers aren't-t supposed t-to sit together." Melinda stuttered.

"What! That is preposterous." Ash snapped.

"Ash, honey. It's time to go! Come on." His mother called as she got up the stairs to the carriage. She was wearing a dark green gown with full sleeves. Her hair was in bun with her crown on her head. His dad was right behind her with a tuxedo and big crown.

"Umm. Dad. Mom. Can Melinda come sit with us?" Ash asked.

Melinda widened her eyes and looked toward Ash.

_It is going to be so boring in the carriage with Mom and Dad. Might as well bring Melinda, too. I mean, it is just prejudice that servant have another carriage. Servants are also human, too. Wow, Mary Lynette would have been proud of me. Ash thought and smiled._

_He cares for me. He wants to be with me all the time. Melinda thought._

_Wow. Ashs likes Melinda. A lot. I'll talk to Melinda's parents. Brad thought._

_Oh my Gosh. My little boy is in love. Sarah thought happily._

"Of course, my boy. Come on, Melinda. You can sit in our carriage." Brad smiled and ushered his wife to get in the carriage. The he also went in the carriage. The servants who saw the exchange had an awed expression on their face. Arthur clenched and unclenched his fists.

Ash was about to go in when he remembered Melinda. He got off the step and ushered Melinda in the carriage. Melinda shook her head and motioned for him to go first. Ash shrugged and went in. Melinda was about to go when a hand on her arm yanked her back. She looked around. Arthur's blue eyes looked right at her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me right this instant." Melinda hissed.

"He doesn't love you. He is playing you. You're going to get hurt at the end." Arthur hissed.

"Look, who's talking? The player, himself. Ash loves me and you just can't accept that." Melinda snapped. Then she took his hand off of her arm. He looked at her with an angry expression.

She pulled open the carriage handle. She walked in and sat beside Ash. She took in the carriage. It was beautiful. Ash noticed Melinda's awed expression. Then Melinda looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a plain red shirt with a plaid red and green skirt and knee high brown boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she has little studs on.

_I look like I don't fit in here. Melinda thought._

Ash sensing her distress squeezed her hand gently.

_She looks upset. Why? Ash thought._

Melinda looked down at Ash's hand around hers. Her heart flew out of her body. She could feel his touch throughout her body. It was a like a flame in her body. She closed her eyes and put this memory in her body forever.

Ash leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off."

His breath tickled her ear. She inhaled in his scent.

She turned and met his green eyes. She could see his lips. She felt the urge to kiss them passionately. She cleared her mind and said. "Yes. I'm alright."

He smiled and he let go of her hand. Then he leaned back and dreamed of Mary Lynette.

After 30 minutes of silence, Sarah broke the silence.

"Oh, Brad. Who are we going to meet?" Sarah asked.

"Umm. I think the blacksmith. His wife and daughter are supposed to meet us. And here we are." Brad announced.

As the carriage stopped, Brad got up and opened the door. He stepped out. He was in the village square. After him, Sarah stepped out and waved to the villagers. After her, Ash stepped out and stood in awe. He had never seen so many villagers in his life. After Ash, Melinda stepped out. She looked at everyone. They had stopped clapping and were all looking at her in awed expressions as if thinking what was a servant doing in the royal carriage. She blushed. As she was stepping down, Ash leant a hand to her. She took it gratefully as she felt she was going to trip and fall sooner or later. Melinda felt Ash's hand pull away from her when she was on the ground. Her hand felt empty. She sighed. She followed the king and queen.

Ash looked at all the villagers. There was just so many and all of them were looking at him with an expression of wonder and astonishment. It was nice but pretty annoying for everyone to watch your single step.

"Ash. We need to meet the blacksmith. Then we can go back." Brad said.

Ash nodded and followed his father, mother and Melinda.

Mary Lynette POV

"Mary Lynette! We have to make the house spotless. Though the royal family are only coming for a few 30 minutes. But, we still have to clean the house. I heard that the prince is coming. I heard from Aunt Isa that he is very handsome. Handsomer than the king himself…." Mary Lynette's mother Rosalind blabbered. Rosalind was very tall and beautiful with brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

Mary Lynette sighed as she tuned her mother out. Her mother was getting on her nerves. Mary Lynette hadn't got any sleep and she was dead tired from her little escapade in the night. And, she couldn't stop thinking about ASH.

_Ugh, I need to do something productive to keep my mind off of him. Mary Lynette thought. _

Her father, Marc ran through the door with a bunch of papers. He steadied himself to take a breath. His blue eyes looked tired and his brown hair looked unkempt. He breathed.

"Hello, Father. You look a little out of breath. Should I get some tea for you?" Mary Lynette asked innocently.

"WE NEED TEA FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY. WE AREN'T THAT RICH. AND WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANY WORK? STOP LAZING AROUND AND DO SOMETHING!" Marc shouted. With that, he went out the door.

Mary Lynette felt her eyes water and she sniffed. Her father had always thought of Mary Lynette as a curse as he wanted a boy so he could help with the blacksmith business.

_He's right. I should have never been borne. Her family had to feed one more mouth. If it was a boy, he could have helped with the expenses. Mary Lynette thought._

Her mother peered around the doorway. She was dressed in a long white linen skirt with a brown tunic. The top of her head was in a psychic bandanna in different colours.

"There, there. You're done the chores. Get ready now. Wear that lilac dress with the puffy sleeves. Put on some makeup, but lightly." Rosalind ordered.

Mary Lynette laughed and nodded. She went to her room and got changed. She kept her hair straight and put a braid through it like she did last night. She put some lip gloss and some eye liner on. She looked at the mirror. Her eyes had turned a blue now. Nobody really knew why Mary Lynette's eyes changed. Many people thought that the reason was that Rosalind was a psychic. But that was the best theory anyone came up with. She went out of her small room and went to set the table.

Ash POV

The procession was walking to the blacksmith's house. The blacksmith was the one who handled villager affairs. When they caught sight of the house, he couldn't help but grimace. It was pretty small. Probably the size of his master bedroom. It was made out of wood. Yet it looked pretty clean.

_Looks like the blacksmith doesn't make that much money. I feel bad for his family. Ash thought._

The guard knocked on the wooden door with the butler right behind him. After them, was the king, the queen and then Ash and then Melinda and the rest of the servants.

"Ash, please move up to the front. People want to see their prince." Sarah suggested.

Ash nodded and moved up beside the guard. As, the door opened, he saw the blue eyes he was craving to see.

_What was Mary Lynette doing here?_

_Mary Lynette POV_

She was setting the table when she heard the door knock. They were here. The royal family. She walked over to the door.

"Mary Lynette! Get the door please." Her mother called.

She went on her tiptoes to the top of the door and unlocked it. She then pulled the handle to reveal the guests. But the first thing, she saw was the very person who was invading her thoughts all morning.

_Ash…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Third Person POV

Ash looked at Mary Lynette straight in the face. His gray one meeting her blue ones. He resisted the urge to cradle her cheeks in his hand. To look at the eyes that made his heart stop. To kiss her faint plush lips.

Mary Lynette looked at Ash's face. Their faces both had confused expressions.

The guard cleared his throat.

Ash blinked and shook his head. As did Mary Lynette. Mary Lynette looked toward the guard.

"Hello, May I present the royal family. King Brad and Queen Sarah. And Prince Ash. And the servants of the royal palace." The guard introduced.

Mary Lynette widened her eyes and her jaw hit the floor.

_Prince Ash. Ash is a prince. What! I fell in love with the prince. No! I'm not allowed. He is a prince and I'm the blacksmith's daughter. Maybe he was playing with me. I don't even know if he loves me. Mary Lynette thought._

_She looks surprised. What happened? Ash thought,_

She composed herself. She curtsied and said. "Hello. Welcome. My name is Mary Lynette and I'm the blacksmith's daughter. Please come in."

_She is the blacksmith's daughter. My angel deserves so much more. Doesn't her family know that she is a treasure. A pearl! Ash thought. _

Then she looked at Ash's expression. She couldn't understand his expression.

_He probably doesn't even love me. Mary Lynette thought._ But however she did notice that his demeanour had changed. He had fulfilled his promise to her. He was no longer that hot headed arrogant jerk. Instead he was nice, sweet , kind gentleman. That gave her a little hope, but that quickly disappeared.

_The_ guard and Ash walked into the house. As Ash passed her, he tried to brush his hand against hers.

_What is he doing? Mary Lynette thought. _

Mary Lynette pulled back her hand and lowered her gaze.

Ash was surprised. _What happened? Wait. Does she know I love her? Oh. I have to tell her tonight. Oh and I also have to tell her I am fulfilling my promise. She is going to be so proud of me._

King Brad and Queen Sarah and the servants all followed him. Mary Lynette nodded to every one of them. She closed the door behind her as they all assembled in her little house. Her mother then stepped out and curtsied.

"Hello. Welcome. I am Rosalind, the blacksmith's wife. And I'm sure you would have met my daughter. Please make yourself at home and sit down." Rosalind said.

The king, queen and Ash all took their seats. Mary Lynette noticed that a blonde girl with brown eyes who was really pretty sat down beside Ash on the loveseat.

Ash looked toward Melinda and smiled. Then he looked toward Mary Lynette, she looked away.

Melinda followed Ash's gaze toward Mary Lynette and she frowned. She was really pretty.

_No! She can't take away Ash from me. Wait. I am overreacting. Maybe they are friends. Remember what the psychic told you. Be calm. Melinda reassured herself. _

Then she looked toward the psychic, she had consulted Rosalind and told her that if she engraved her love's name in her arm, he would be her's forever. Rosalind smiled at her remembering the incident. Melinda smiled and made a motion towards Ash as indicating he is the man of her dreams. Rosalind smiled widely happy to know that one of her customer's dreams has been achieved. Then Marc came inside the house and bowed to the royal family.

"Hello Sire. Welcome to my house. Would you like something to eat?" Marc asked politely.

"Why, yes. But I would like to discuss some business first." The king said.

Marc smiled and sat down on an empty chair. The two began discussing business. Sarah walked up and started chatting with Rosalind. Everyone was talking except Mary Lynette and Ash. Mary Lynette was in a corner looking toward the window. Ash was looking at Mary Lynette secretly and Melinda was talking to Ash not realising he wasn't talking back.

Then Brad's stomach rumbled. He blushed. Sarah laughed as did Ash.

"Sire, should I get the food ready?' Marc asked.

"Yes, I think you should." Brad laughed.

Marc looked toward Mary Lynette and gave her a nod. She nodded and went into the kitchen. Marc followed her. Ash stood up. Melinda looked at him.

"Umm. Excuse me, can I go to the washroom?" Ash asked Rosalind.

"Of course. First door to the right." She motioned toward the hall. Ash smiled and nodded. He went toward the washroom. He went inside and washed his hands. Then he noticed the washroom's plight. It was disgusting. The mirror had a crack. They tried to keep it clean.

_Mary Lynette lives here. This place is horrendous. Mary Lynette deserves better than this. Ash thought. _

After he was done, he walked out and closed the door. Then he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He peeked in. He saw Marc pinching Mary Lynette's arm. Marc was hissing at Mary Lynette while she cried silently.

Ash clenched his fists resisting the urge to kill this man.

"Why didn't you interact with anybody? Sitting like the useless thing you are. Now wipe those tears and put the food on the table. And no food for you until after the royal family are gone. And if there isn't any food left, it is your fault as you didn't cook enough for everyone." Marc hissed.

Mary Lynette nodded glumly.

_How dare he speak to my angel like that! She is not useless. She is the most beautiful person I have set eyes on. Mary Lynette doesn't deserve to live here. She deserves so much more. Why, she tamed a shrew like me. Ash thought. _

He stormed his way out and didn't notice Ash hiding behind the door. Ash walked back to the living room and sat beside Melinda. She smiled. Mary Lynette came in a moment later with the food. She set it on the table.

"The food is ready." Mary Lynette called.

Rosalind smiled and motioned the queen to go eat. The royal family sat down on the chairs and the servant sat on the couches with the food. Just as Melinda was about to go sit on the couch, Ash called out to her

"Melinda, I saved you a seat." Ash called.

Melinda smiled and sat down beside him. Sarah and Brad both smiled at her.

_I think I just found my new daughter in law. I think I should announce it tomorrow. Brad thought._

_Wow, it is so obvious they like each other. Sarah thought happily._

Marc sat down on a stool while Rosalind served the royal family and Mary Lynette served the servants. After she was done, she stood against a wall and looked out the window. She was interrupted by her father's booming voice.

"Mary Lynette! Clean up the plates now!" Marc ordered.

Ash clenched his fist so tightly that his tendons were showing. Mary Lynette nodded and took the plates into the kitchen to clean. Rosalind brought more dishes and put them in the sink. Then she touched Mary Lynette's arm. The exact place where her father had pinched it. Mary Lynette flinched.

"Does it hurt?" Rosalind asked concerned.

"No." Mary Lynette said madly.

"Are you sure?" Rosalind asked again.

"I am a strong, independent woman. I can handle a little pinching." Mary Lynette answered rudely.

"Better than me. And a tip. Be a little discreet when you go to the woods at night. If your father found out, he would skin you alive." Rosalind suggested.

Mary Lynette blushed and looked down. Then she finished cleaning the dishes. Rosalind helped dry them. Working as team, they got the job done in 10 minutes. When they got back, the royal family was just about to leave. Ash looked toward Mary Lynette and Mary Lynette looked away.

"Well, Rosalind, it was nice to meet you. Mary Lynette, you too." Sarah complimented.

"Yes and the food lovely. My compliments to the chef. Well, we should be going now. It is almost 8pm. Past my bedtime." Brad joked and then he went out the door. The royal family followed. Ash was the last to leave and he looked back at Mary Lynette. Mary Lynette looked away once again. Melinda came jogging back.

"Ash. Let's go. The king and queen are calling us to our carriage." Melinda whined.

Ash nodded and followed Melinda. Mary Lynette sighed as Marc closed the door. Marc gave Mary Lynette a dirty look and went to his bedroom. Rosalind followed him and gave Mary Lynette a little smile. Mary Lynette fell to the floor and started weeping as soon as she heard her father's snores. She didn't feel like eating anymore. She stopped, wiped her tears and tiptoed toward the door. She opened and stepped outside. She closed the door behind her as she ran to the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, So sorry for the late update, my school life was getting to me and which is why I didn't update my stories. But here it is, THE UPDATE!

**Chapter 10**

Ash sighed as Melinda kept on talking in the carriage.

_She really knows some interesting stuff. But I am getting bored! Ash thought. _

Finally, she stopped as the carriage halted in front of the castle. Sarah yawned as she stepped down. Brad followed and they both went inside the castle. Melinda motioned for Ash to go first. And he did not caring for his manners. He just wanted to see Mary Lynette. His angel. He realized he had left Melinda when she jogged up to him huffing and puffing. Ash looked toward her and smiled. He realized Melinda was a great friend. Even his best friend. Ash had never had a best friend before. He went inside the castle as Melinda kept on chatting. He reached his door when he realized Melinda had not gone to her room. Ash looked at her with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Going to your room to talk about stuff we should know about each other." Melinda said excitedly.

_Clingy, much? If she stays with me, then how I am supposed to meet my love in the forest? Ash thought._

"Uh. Um, I feel kind of sleepy. I need to .. get my rest. Yea get my rest. See you tomorrow." Ash faked a yawn.

"Uh. Okay. No problem." Melinda said excitedly as she skipped to her room. Ash saw her from his doorstep as she closed the door of her room. Ash waited till he heard her snores. Then he tiptoed quietly to the passage outside. He made sure not to make a single sound. He stealthily ran across the garden and opened the secret passageway to the forest. A few seconds later, he stepped into the forest. He ran up to the place where he met his love. There, he saw her. She hadn't changed from the visit. She was still as beautiful as ever. He took steps toward her quietly and when he was 1 metre away from her. He accidently stepped on a twig. Mary Lynette whirled around. His gray ones meeting her green ones.

Mary Lynette Pov Third Person

She was just sitting on a tree stump thinking. Then she heard a noise and she whirled around.

_Ash_….

Ash was there.

She met his gaze. Then turned away in annoyance.

_What! Why'd she turn away? Ash thought._

"What happened?" Ash asked. "Are you okay?"

_He's asking me if I'm okay. What a jerk! Mary Lynette thought. _

Then she whirled around and met his gaze angrily.

"What do you mean what happened? You conveniently not tell me you're a prince. I can't believe I fell in love with you. This is forbidden. You probably have princesses all over you. How stupid can I be? I didn't know if you loved me or no and I fell in love with you." She blurted out. Then she turned pink. She looked to the ground. Ash's heart leapt from his heart.

_She told me she loves me. Ash thought happily._

He walked to her. He lifted her chin with a finger. Her startled now turned green eyes met his determined gray ones. "I thought you knew I was a prince. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I was just so happily in love with you that I forgot. There is no other woman in my life. You're the only one. All the princesses rejected me because of my attitude. But you, you were the one that actually looked inside. You took my heart and then made it change. Change for the better. I saw and felt stuff that I hadn't seen before. All because of you. I love you and I think about you all the time. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You're my angel and I love you." Ash declared strongly but softly.

_He does love me. But our love is forbidden. No matter how nice the king and queen, then they are going to want to get him married to a princess or someone of high status. I'm a mere peasant. Mary Lynette thought._

Then he pressed his lips to hers. That sent sparks throughout both of their bodies. Ash cupped his hand around Mary Lynette's cheek. Her lips tasted like vanilla and peach. Mary Lynette felt her heart fluttering. Ash paused the kiss to look in Mary Lynette's eyes. They had turned blue now.

"I love you." Ash declared.

Mary Lynette smiled and replied. "I love you too. I'm sorry I doubted you."

With that she kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her petite waist. They kissed for a few more minutes. Mary Lynette broke the kiss due to lack of air. Ash didn't unwrap his arms from her waist as he sat on the tree stump. Mary Lynette positioned herself so she was sitting in his lap. His head rested on her shoulder. She smiled. It felt perfect. That they were made for each other.

"You know what I was thinking about? I don't know your favourite colour, flower, food and yea. I mean, we love each other. And yet we don't know that much about each other. I'm pretty new with the love thing. But I really don't care because all I know is that I love you." He admitted sheepishly.

Mary Lynette laughed a tinkering laugh. Ash admired her laugh. He admitted that it was kind of disturbing to have someone admire your laugh, but her laugh was such that it was truly amazing.

"Yea. I'm not experienced as well. Umm, let' see. My favourite colour is topaz. My favourite flower is the lotus. My favourite food is probably lentil soup. And yea. How about you?" Mary Lynette chirped happily.

"My favourite colour, well now I have a lot. So I'm not going to tell you because it's embarrassing. My favourite flower is the rose. And I like chicken wings." He said.

"Come on. What's so embarrassing about your favourite colour? Tell me!" She faced him and wined.

"No. Umm, hey what do you look for in a guy? Even though I know you love me. " Ash said trying to distract Mary Lynette.

"The distracting thing isn't working. Please tell me." She pouted.

Ash just stared at her pouting lips.

"Huh?" Ash asked in a daze.

"Favourite colour?" Mary Lynette asked impatient and pouted her lips more.

"I-It's electric b-blue, jade g-green and s-smoky gray now because t-that's the colour of y-your eyes." Ash stuttered in a daze. Then he shook his head and then he realized what he admitted. He looked down shyly.

Mary Lynette smiled and lifted Ash's face to meet hers.

"That was really sweet. And now I know my secret weapon for you to bend to my every wish." She smiled evilly.

Ash scoffed. Then he remembered Mary Lynette's father.

"Umm. You know when your father shouted at you? I felt like punching him. Why does he talk to you so rudely?" Ash asked concerned.

Mary Lynette looked away and took her finger away from Ash's face as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

_What happened? Ash thought._

He took an arm from her waist and hooked a finger under a chin. He turned her face towards him. He gasped when he saw tears flowing silently down her face. She had her eyes shut as tears flowed.

_I made tears come down my angel's face. Ash thought sadly. I promise I will never let tears come to your eyes. Ash vowed._

He saw a tear come down her face. He leaned in and kissed it. Mary Lynette's eyes opened.

Ash smiled at her reassuringly. "Tell me, my angel. I don't want to ever see tears in your eyes. Please."

She sniffed and told Ash with her eyes looking at the ground. "My dad wishes he got a boy, instead of me. I am a curse for him. If I was boy, then I could have helped with the money. We're a poor family. I'm just another mouth to feed." Without knowing, she rubbed her arm where her father had pinched her today.

Ash noticed this and lifted her sleeve where she had rubbed it. A red scar. A pinch scar. Her father had done this to her. His Angel. He rubbed the scar. Mary Lynette shivered and looked at Ash. She backed away looking at Ash's eyes which had anger evident in them. He growled under his breath.

"That is just horrid. I won't allow this. Mary Lynette, you're coming with me to the castle. I will not tolerate my angel getting hurt." He said determined.

Mary Lynette caressed Ash's cheek causing him to step out of his angry phase.

Then she repeated the things that she said to her mother. "I am a strong independent woman. A little pinching won't hurt me." She declared. "I am not going to come and live in the castle."

"But…" Ash started.

"No." Mary Lynette declared determinedly.

"Fine. You'll always get your way with me. I can't resist your pouting." Ash teased lighting up the mood.

"Yea. I know." Mary Lynette smiled mischievously; her mood lightened and started tickling Ash.

"Hey!" He called out and started tickling her back. She tried to swat his hands from her stomach. But he didn't budge. Then she tickled him back.

He grinned back. _Let the game begin. _

Mary Lynette as if reading his mind arched her eyebrow. _ Be prepared to lose. _

She laughed and tickled him back. In the midst of all, they hadn't noticed when they had fallen of the tree stump and had lied down on the grass with Mary Lynette on the bottom and Ash on the top. Ash had both of his arms on each side of Mary Lynette's head. Ash looked at Mary Lynette with an arched eyebrow. Mary Lynette huffed and pouted.

Ash leaned down and kissed his angel. Mary Lynette sighed. After a few minutes, he stopped and lied down beside her. Mary Lynette curled up against Ash's chest and Ash put his arms around her.

_I have to ask him about the girl. Mary Lynette thought._

_This is my idea of heaven. An angel in my arms. Ash thought._

"Ash." Mary Lynette called.

"Hmm." Ash said sleepily.

"Who was the girl that was with you today?" Mary Lynette asked.

"Oh. Melinda, she's a servant who is irrevocably in love with me. But I told her that we can only be friends. Did you know what she did; she engraved my name in her arm? She said some psychic told her to do it, and then you'll be with one you love forever. Angel, do you want me to do it? Engrave your name in me?" Ash asked.

"NO! Of course not. That would hurt me more than you. But are you sure you don't want to be with her? I mean she is pretty." Mary Lynette protested.

Ash immediately sat up so he could look Mary Lynette in the eye.

Mary Lynette flinched as she saw the anger in Ash's eyes.

"No. I love you. Only you. I would die without you." Ash vowed.

Mary Lynette sensing the anger in Ash quickly kissed him. Ash melted in the kiss. When they pulled away, Ash put his forehead against Mary Lynette's.

"Mary Lynette, I know it's early. But I feel like I've known you my whole life and I know you're the one. And I'm sorry I don't have a ring, but will you be my wife?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" Mary Lynette agreed and hugged him.

Ash wrapped his arms around his love.

"But will your parents approve?" Mary Lynette whispered against his shoulder.

"They like everyone. They're nice, nicer than I'll ever be. They will approve." Ash answered. With that, he lay back down with Mary Lynette wrapped in his arms. Mary Lynette snuggled closer in Ash's chest.

_I found him. Mary Lynette thought._

_My wife, my angel. Ash thought. _

_~~HERE it is~ REVIEWW Pweetty please with a cherry on top?:D_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys:D Happy New Year:D, This is overdue, but Merry Christmas and here's an update for a present. I'm so sorry I didn't update for ~checks calender~ 5 months! That's a long time! Sorry, for keeping you in suspense. And Don't worry, I'm updating all my stories:D, since I'm on a holiday:D

Mary Lynette awoke as a blue jays call was heard. She tried to get up, but something was holding her back.

_What? She thought sleepily. _

_S_he awoke to see strong, jacket covered arms around her. She craned her neck to see Ash's face. Mary Lynette smiled and nuzzled his neck effectively waking him up.

Ash looked down at Mary Lynette.

"Can you wake me up like that every day?" Ash asked innocently.

Mary Lynette just smiled. Then shot up instantly.

"Ash. It's morning. I have to go back." Mary Lynette said.

"Oh. AWWW." Ash whined.

Mary Lynette giggled as she detached herself from Ash and stood up. Ash also stood up.

Ash looked to his angel; her eyes had turned blue again. He stepped closer to her and cradled her cheeks in his hand.

"I love you." Ash crashed his lips onto hers.

"I love you too." Mary Lynette whispered against his lips.

She untangled herself from Ash.

"Bye. See you tonight." Mary Lynette said.

"You, too. You know it's hard to let you go." Ash said.

Mary Lynette just smiled and said "Yes, but we'll be together all day long after we get married." She gave Ash a sly wink, gave him a hug and jogged her way back to the village.

She looked back and waved before disappearing in the forest. Ash waved back and sighed.

_Soon she'll be my wife and we'll be together. Ash thought as he jogged back to the secret passageway to the castle grounds._

He slyly ran to across the castle grounds and to the secret door inside the castle. He pulled open the handle and went inside. He tiptoed to his room, went in and locked the door.

He fell onto his bed. Ash was still in dream land with Mary Lynette. He didn't remember when he fell asleep.

~_Later in the morning._

Ash woke up and looked around. He ruffled his hair grinning and got up. He got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He stopped when he saw Mary Lynette smiling at him leaning against the door. Ash looked around and frowned when she disappeared. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with water.

"God, I'm dreaming." He muttered to himself.

Ash stepped out of the bathroom after finishing his shower and frowned when he saw Melinda putting out his clothes.

He quickly wrapped a towel around himself and smiled at her. "Good morning."

Melinda whirled around and her eyes zeroed on his eight pack. "Oh uhh H-hello?"

Ash smiled oblivious to her staring. "Thanks for the clothes." He nodded and waited for her to go.

Melinda smiled awely at him and noticed him waiting. "Oh. Erm I'll just go."

Ash nodded fakely smiling and gestured for her to go out. "Thank gosh." He muttered to himself.

Ash threw on the clothes and walked downstairs whistling a familiar tune. Everyone at the table stared at him thinking that yesterday was just a prank, a hoax. He sat down in his seat next to Melinda and smiled brightly. Ash nodded to everyone and smiled warmly at his parents.

The king cleared his throat. "Everyone, I will be making an announcement at the village centre today. Everyone is expected to come." He threw Ash a knowing look.

Ash looked at his father smiling but confusedly. _Why was he looking at me like that? _

The queen giddily looked at Ash smiling from ear to ear.

Ash smiled warily and ate his food. _What was wrong with everyone?_

After breakfast was done, the royals and their servants went to their carriages.

Melinda followed Ash happily and Ash raised an eyebrow at her."Oh, umm, I thought I was going to sit in the carriage…"

Ash smiled. "Of course. You don't need to ask." He bowed to her gentlemanly.

Melinda giggled and rushed inside the carriage giddily. She couldn't believe this was happening. Prince Ash Redfern finally fell in love with her. Brad and Sarah both got on the carriage and smiled happily at Melinda and Ash who were sitting beside eachother. Ash on the other hand was very confused by how everyone was giving him looks. What the hell was going on?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Okay, first of all I'm really sorry guys for updating so late!:( Please forgive me. Second of all the reasons, School is a bitch, sorry to say and so is real life. You have to juggle them both I know it sucks. I'm sorry, but I'll try to update more often, cos its SUMMERTIME:D. But guys, it would really mean a lot to me if you review too. That's gives me an incentive to keep going. Anhoo, heres your update Enjoy:D

Ash glanced out the carriage window as the scenery went by. He felt himself thinking of his love's eyes. Melinda glanced at him and wondered why he was so quiet. She looked down sadly. Brad looked at Melinda and Ash knowingly and smiled to himself. He too acted like Ash before his betrothal as he was scared of losing his bachelorhood. But he eventually got over it when he fell in love with Sarah.

The carriage came to a stop as Brad opened the door.

He glanced towards his wife. "Showtime."

He said smiling. Sarah laughed and playfully swatted at him as she descended down after her husband.

Melinda glanced at Ash and poked him with her finger. "Ash?" She called. No reply. "Ash." She called again. "Ash!" She called louder.

Ash snapped out of the daze he was in and looked around confusedly. "Oh, uhh. Shit. Sorry. Where did everyone go?" He asked her.

Melinda replied. "They all went out. You and me are the only ones left."

Ash nodded. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

Melinda frowned. "About what?" She asked curiously, the worst coming to her mind.

Ash shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Lets go."

Ash stepped down the steps and held his hand out for Melinda to help her step down.

She smiled at him radiantly. "Thank you."

Ash replied with a stiff smile. "Not a problem." He let go of her hand and walked towards his parents.

Melinda sighed, missing his touch and rushed after him.

There was a platform set up in the village square with a podium on it. There were chairs set aside for the royal family. All of the village's people were assemble in front of the platform. Ash looked into the crowd, trying to look for Mary-Lynette when a pair of familiar blue eyes met his. Mary Lynette was wearing a cap sleeve purple gown and was smiling at Ash, her eyes conveying her love for him. He smiled brightly at her and mouthed "I love you," to her. She mouthed the same back. Ash walked up the steps and sat down on the chair, his eyes locked with Mary-Lynette's. His mother sat beside him, looking royally as she waved to the audience. Melinda stopped by the stairs and fought off the urge to walk up the stairs to stand by Ash.

Sarah noticed this and motioned Melinda to come up. "Please sit. The news has to pertain to you too."

Melinda widened her eyes and bowed her head, quickly sitting beside Ash beaming. "Hey Ash!" She chirped.

Ash was still locked in a staredown with Mary Lynette mouthing sweet words of love to her who was blushing bright red. Melinda frowned and tried again. "Hey Ash!"

Ash stumbled and shook his head. He cocked his head to the side to look at Melinda. "Yea?" He asked bored.

Melinda, who Ash's bored demeanour had unfazed smiled brightly. "I'm sitting beside you!" She stated.

Ash sighed. "I can see that. Great." He then promptly returned to his staredown with Mare.

The King stood at the podium and cleared his throat loudly. He banged the microphone against the podium causing the audience to silence. Ash and Mare turned towards the king.

"I thank you all, my loyal subject to coming to this public service announcement. I have a very important announcement to make. Don't worry, its happy news for my family and I. I am announcing the marriage of my son, Ash Redfern."

Ash widened his eyes. Could his dad already know?

Mare glanced at Ash, confusion setting in her face. Did Ash already tell his parents?

The king droned on. "To a splendid lady. Now, she may not be the same as status, but she has changed my son for the better as my family has seen the change in my son from the cause of love. I know that my son loves this lady and I know for a fact, she can take care and love my son with all she haves. I am announcing my son, the prince's marriage to Melinda Brown."

Melinda squealed and blushed as the crowd applauded. The only two who weren't were Ash and Mare. Their eyes locked in with eachother. Ash's eyes conveying the confusion, the shock, the anger and worry. He didn't want Melinda, he loved Mare. How could his parents do this to him!

Mare's world had come falling down, crashing. She couldn't believe it. Ash, the prince had a second woman, and he was getting married to her. There was a second woman, another woman or she was the second woman. How could he be so cruel to both of them? Tears came to hers eyes as her eyes showed anger, despair and defeat. Before Ash could even try and go down the stairs. She ran with a cry to the back of the crowd. The last thing she saw was Ash being smothered by Melinda. Her world and life had no meaning anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

_(**I'm so sorry guys! School has been for a lack of words, a bitch. And Since the holidays are around the corner, I will be updating more regularly. :) So bear with me:P And Please Review guys!:D And you'll get some more sexy-angst filled and rude Ash 3 **_

**Chapter 13**

Ash froze as Melinda smothered him in kisses. He watched Mary Lynette run through the crowd that were clapping. He shoved Melinda off him gently and tried to make his way down to the stairs, but was being greeted by people. He tried to excuse them politely but there were just too many villagers congratulating him and shaking his hand. As he finally got through the crowd at the stairs, another intervention stopped him.

His father came by and clapped him on the back. "_Son, how dare you think you could keep it from us?_"  
He asked teasingly "_Melinda is amazing for having changed you this way_."

Ash looked at his father to try and explain the situation but before he could, his mother had embraced him in a hug.

Sarah looked up at her son, smiling wondering where the years had gone. It seemed like it had been just yesterday when she was spoon feeding him. Oh wait, it was kind of yesterday. "_Oh honey, I am so proud of you. My little Ashy loves someone other than himself!_"

Ash smiled stiffly at his mother and craned his neck around to try and look for Mary Lynette. But it seemed she had disappeared.

**(^-^)**

Mary-Lynette ran through the crowd, wiping her tears furiously as she made her way back to the house. She didn't know what to think. She had thought that Ash was truthful and her one true love. But she had thought wrong. If he was truthful, he would have told her about the other girl or her being the other woman. She came to a stop infront of her house and slumped down against the steps, sobbing. She was ashamed at herself, how could she even think Ash, the prince could love her? Clearly, she had been thinking of the fairytales her mother told and got lost in them, never for a moment realizing that fairytales are make believe. The prince doesn't go have a happily ever after with the peasant. He marries someone of almost equal standing to him.

Mare's mother came outside and frowned as she saw her daughter sobbing. She kneeled down and patted her daughter's head.

_"Mare, honey. What's wrong_?" Her mother asked.

Mary Lynette was startled and rubbed her cheeks to get rid of the evidence that she had cried. She looked up at her mother and smiled stiffly.  
_"Nothing mother. Just little old me having a moment."_ Mare replied.

Rosalind sighed. "_All right then. Didn't you go the village announcement? What did the king want?"_

Mare clenched her fingers around the steps trying to calm herself down and not burst into tears.  
"_He announced that Ash is getting married. To Melinda, one of the servants_." She said bitterly.

Rosalind widened her eyes and gleefully clapped her hands. "_That's lovely! I knew it! That girl finally got her wish to get married to the prince. Did you know she came to me to find a way to make Ash fall in love with her? I told her a way but I didn't think it would work. But it did! Oh, I'm so happy. Melinda truly loves the Prince."_

Mare widened her eyes and looked at her mother. Her mother knew too? Did everyone know that Melinda was in love with Ash, except her?

Rosalind continued. "_Oh my darling, you know what this means. Melinda will be the princess and future queen which means that she will reward me for the services I had rendered to her. We will be rich! And in the king and queen's graces. This is a lovely and lucky day indeed._" She turned around and ran back into the house.

Mare bit her lip trying to fight the tears, but they just kept pouring down her face. She heard her name being called and frowned. She stood up and wiped her tears before walking back in the walked into the living room and saw that her father was sitting and her mother was frowning.  
Marc looked at her and motioned for her to sit down. She frowned and sat down on the floor, knowing not to sit on the couches.

Marc sighed. "Mary-Lynette, I have arranged for your marriage. This house cannot run on a one paycheck life for three people. Everyone is right; a daughter is a burden and should get rid of as soon as possible. So I have agreed to wed you for a huge amount of dowry that will suffice us for a long time."

Mary Lynette widened her eyes. "No! I do not agree! I do not wish to be married!" She blurted out without thinking.

Marc growled and struck Mare in the face before she could blink. She was plunged into a world of darkness. The only voice coming through was her mother's scream of anguish.

**(^-^)**

Ash awoke with a start. He looked around and rubbed a hand over his heart where it was hurting. He was still in the carriage. Melinda on the other side of the carriage looking at him with widened eyes. He frowned and rubbed his head as Melinda came to his side and started asking him if he was all right. After Mare had disappeared, he had gotten whisked over to his carriage with Melinda who was jumping up and down with excitement. He had tried to talk to his parents, but they had just patted his head and told him to spend time with his fiancée. After that, he had no energy left in him, so started to fall asleep and was dreaming of Mare-Lynette when he awoke when a great pain had hit his heart. He felt like someone had punched him there.

Melinda looked at him, wondering what he was thinking about. "Ash, are you okay?"

He frowned and rolled his shoulder. "I'm fine. Please leave me alone."

Melinda frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ash growled. "I'm fine! Stop pestering me!" He shouted and turned to the other side.

Melinda pouted and wiped a stray tear that had fallen on her face. "But Ashy, I'm your fiancée. I want to take care of you."

"And now I want you to leave me alone!" Ash roared, not keeping his anger inside anymore. "Like what the heck is your problem!? Whose idea was it to get us married!?"

He felt the carriage stop and thrust open the door stomping out, leaving a distressed Melinda behind.

* * *

_**(Well there you have it. ****Some big cliffhangers and some big reveals. ;D) **_

_**C'mon and press the sexy review button. **_


End file.
